Field
This invention relates to physical activity measurement.
Description of the Related Art
Monitoring physical activity, such as heart rate, has become more and more popular among exercisers. Solutions enhancing the physical activity measurement may be beneficial for a manufacturer to differentiate from competitors. Further, solutions simplifying manufacturing of physical activity measurement devices may be beneficial for the manufacturer.